gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Nate Archibald
Nathaniel Fitzwilliam "Nate" Archibald ' is a main character in the [[Gossip Girl (novel series)|''Gossip Girl series of novels]] and on its television adaption, in which he is portrayed by Chace Crawford. Nate is best friends with Chuck Bass and is good friends with Dan Humphrey, Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf. Novel series Nathaniel "Nate" Archibald, a "Waspoid", is a good-looking lacrosse player at the elite St. Jude's School for Boys. His mother, Mrs. Archibald, is a French socialite, and his father, Captain Archibald, is a former Navy captain and a wealthy banker. He smokes copious amounts of marijuana and was once caught and sent to drug rehabilitation for buying a dime bag in the park. . Nate's best friends are Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen. Nate's family resides in a gracious townhouse right off Park Avenue on the exclusive Upper East Side of Manhattan in New York City, and his mother's French socialite family owns a summer chateau in Nice. He is a fan of sailing like his father, and wished to do that instead of attending Yale with his girlfriend Blair, although he expressed interest in attending Brown University. By the end of the series Nate has realised that he loves both Blair - his on/off girlfriend and her best friend Serena. At the end of the twelfth book he sails around the world with a friend of his father to avoid getting in between Blair and Serena. Television series Summary Nathaniel "Nate" Archibald was born to Howard Archibald, a successful business magnate and former Navy captain, and Anne Archibald, a member of the Vanderbilt family, on March 27th 1991. Nate is considered to be the "golden boy of the Upper East Side." Nate is best friends with Chuck Bass, with whom he attends the elite St. Jude's School for Boys and share a deep friendship with. Throughout the show, Nate has been involved in numerous romantic relationships, none of which turned out successful. He once said to Dan; that all his life he has chased after girls that have been wrong for him. In the finale he is the only main character who is still single. Nate has aspirations for a future in politics, it was for this reason he took an interest in running the Spectator. In the finale, Nate on his way to Dan and Serena's wedding, tells a reporter his intention of running for Mayor of New York. Season 1 When Serena departs for boarding school after he lost his virginity to her, Nate continues to date Blair. When Serena returns, however, tensions are stirred up. Nate expresses interest in Serena, but remains with Blair. Nate then confesses to Jenny (whom he mistakenly thinks is Serena) at the Masquerade Ball that he is not over Serena. This causes Blair to eventually end their relationship. While Nate wants to attend a college out West (with a preference for the University of Southern California), his father pressures him to attend Dartmouth College, his alma mater. Nate wishes to break free from the life his family planned, which includes an Ivy League college, law school, marrying Blair (although he still wants to be with her on his own terms), and all the superficialities of the Upper East Side. Because of this, he is drawn to Carter Baizen, a former classmate who claims to have shunned his wealthy life and traveled around the world. At Carter's invitation, Nate attends a poker game and loses quite a bit of money, and he realizes that Carter set him up. Chuck saves him from physical harm by paying his gambling debt, but when Nate tries to repay Chuck, he finds that his trust fund has been emptied. Although the money is later returned, Nate is curious and raids his father's study for answers, where he finds a bag of cocaine. His mother later finds it hidden in Nate's dresser and believes that it is Nate's; his father lies and lets Nate take the fall. Nate's father promises Nate that he only did drugs once, but Nate witnesses him purchasing coke again later. When he tries to tell his mother the truth, she does not believe him. He later confronts his father and accuses him of doing drugs, and his father (high on cocaine) punches him in the face. His father is arrested, and it is revealed that in addition to the drug-related charges, he is accused of embezzlement and fraud. His father goes to rehab, and now that he has been relieved of his familial pressures, Nate has more time to miss Blair. He notices that she seems lighter and happier (as a result of having a secret relationship with Chuck, of which Nate is unaware), and he wishes to get her back. He asks her to attend the debutante ball with him as friends, and she agrees. He grills Chuck for advice on how to get Blair back. Chuck wants Blair for himself, so he plots to keep Blair and Nate apart by telling Nate that Blair is seeing Carter Baizen, whom Nate hates. Fueled by jealousy, Nate gets into a fight with Carter at the ball and is kicked out. Blair realizes that Chuck engineered the fight and ends their affair. She later reconciles with Nate, and they have sex together for the first time that night. After going to Monaco with Chuck over winter vacation, Nate returns and tries to reunite with Blair. Chuck is jealous and threatens to tell Nate about his and Blair's affair if Blair renews a relationship with Nate. Blair therefore gives Nate the cold shoulder. However, after he attempts to save her from expulsion and gets suspended in the process, the two begin dating again until he learns of the secret fling between Blair and Chuck from Gossip Girl, breaking up with Blair and lashing out at Chuck, leaving him without a girlfriend or a best friend. In the final episode of the season, Nate's father buys a passport and skips town after the Van der Woodsen-Bass wedding to avoid fraud charges. Nate has a short relationship with Vanessa Abrams, but they decide to remain friends in the final episode because he realizes he has a lot going on in his life, and doesn't have time for a girlfriend. He and Chuck also reconcile. Nate runs into Serena, and they talk about their summer plans. Season 2 In season two, it is revealed that Nate and Serena have spent the summer pretending to be together. However it is only so as to hide the fact that Nate is having an affair with a much older, married woman Catherine Mason, who happens to be Blair's new boyfriend Lord Marcus Beaton's stepmother, though it is unknown to all at the time. Nate eventually turns to exchanging sex for Catherine’s money to aid him financially after the Archibald’s assets were cut off when Nate’s father fled the country. After Nate attempts to break up with her to be with Vanessa, Catherine confronts Vanessa and threatens to reveal Nate’s father’s whereabouts to the police in order to stay with Nate. Vanessa discovers that Catherine is also having an affair with her stepson, Marcus. She turns to Blair for help, who concocts a plan to get Catherine out of the picture while also settling the Archibald debts, but after Vanessa decides she doesn’t trust Blair, she eventually gives the evidence to Catherine’s husband. After the scandal is revealed, Catherine and her family return to Brighton in England, sabotaging Blair’s attempt to blackmail her into paying off Nate’s debt. After a trip to Yale in the fall, Nate befriends Dan Humphrey who, after visiting Nate’s house to find him, discovers that most of his possessions have been seized by the FBI and Nate is now living in an empty house with no electricity or water, just a few clothes and a sleeping bag. Dan briefs his father Rufus and his sister Jenny about Nate's situation, and they offer for Nate to stay at the Humphrey’s apartment. Nate is upset at first that Dan broke into his house and is making him feel like a charity case, but eventually accepts and moves in. Nate forms a strong bond with Dan’s sister Jenny, who begins to develop feelings for him. After he rescues her from being taken advantage of by an older photographer, they share a passionate kiss. Nate helps Jenny with her guerilla fashion show at Lily and Bart’s gala and ends up publicly kissing her, which ends up on Gossip Girl. This upsets Dan, who kicks him out of their loft, and Nate packs his stuff to leave for the Hamptons after stopping to mail a letter he has written to Jenny. At Thanksgiving, Nate goes to stay with his mother and discovers that his father is back in town and claiming to want to take them with him to start a new life as a family in Dominica, where he has been living. Meanwhile Vanessa calls Chuck after being approached by an FBI agent regarding Howard Archibald. They arrange to meet Nate at Vanessa’s café, and the FBI agent informs them that Nate’s father was planning on holding him and his mother hostage in order to get the van der Bilt family to pay a ransom for their return. Upset by this news, Nate confronts his father and eventually convinces him to give himself up. Nate’s dad goes to jail and Nate and his mother reclaim their possessions. Nate and Chuck’s friendship is restored, and Nate and Vanessa’s relationship develops further, causing her to intercept Nate’s letter to Jenny confessing his feelings for her before Jenny could receive it. Nate later asks Vanessa to the Snowflake Ball. She accepts and they share a kiss, which is caught by a passerby and posted on Gossip Girl. Jealous of their relationship, Jenny confronts Vanessa, which results in a massive argument. Jenny proceeds to conspire with Blair’s minions to humiliate Vanessa at the Snowflake Ball by offering her a see-through dress to wear to the party. Feeling guilty, Vanessa eventually reveals to Jenny that she stole Nate’s letter before Jenny had a chance to read it. Too late to change her mind, Jenny’s plan is a success, but it ends up alienating Nate, who proclaims that he’s glad she never got his letter and pushes himself closer to Vanessa. While Nate reconciles with Dan, his mother attempts to reconcile with the rest of her family, the van der Bilts. At a party thrown by his grandfather, William van der Bilt, Nate finds Blair drunk and out of control, devastated by Chuck’s rejections and her failure to get into Yale or any other "acceptable" school. After she breaks down, Nate comforts her and the two grow close and rekindle their past friendship. Chuck doesn’t believe that their newfound relationship is merely friendship and relays his suspicions to Vanessa. She too believes that he and Blair are more than just friends, and confronts Nate, who is upset that Vanessa doesn’t trust him and breaks up with her. Nate then renews his relationship with Blair and they become a couple again. Nate and Blair’s relationship becomes deeper and he tells her he loves her and asks her to move into an apartment with him, afraid that she will simply return to Chuck. Blair fails to give him an answer, and they eventually break up at their prom, feeling that they’ve outgrown each other on a romantic level. After graduation, Nate decides to accept an internship at the mayor’s office, upsetting Vanessa, who had made plans for them to backpack across Europe, but eventually quits after the deputy mayor makes a pass at him. He asks Vanessa if he can still go with her on their European backpacking trip they had planned, and she agrees. Season 3 Nate returns from his travels with a mysterious woman. Shortly after he finds out she is Bree Buckley, whose family is the political rival of the van der Bilts'; he likes her and realizes their relationship also serves to show his grandfather that he is his own man and won't be controlled by him. At the party, she is introduced to his grandfather, but Bree worries about how being seen at this public event will hurt her chances of being forgiven by her own estranged family. While Bree and Nate's relationship grows, Blair senses something suspicious about her and thinks she is up to something. Eventually, it is discovered that Bree wants to take down Carter Baizen, who is dating Serena, for leaving her cousin at the altar. Nate finds out, and even though Bree apologizes, he says it's not enough and breaks up with her. Nate decides to call Serena and tell her where Carter is, and offers to help her help Carter by settling his debt through a poker match with Bree's brothers. It is revealed later that he only used her to get back at the Buckleys by betting a faked photo of his cousin Tripp, who is running for Congressman, smoking marijuana at his bachelor party. Serena is so upset at being used to help Tripp's campaign that she informs the Buckleys of Nate's trick and is rewarded by settling Carter's debt. On election day, the van der Bilt family and Vanessa, who is covering Tripp's campaign for school, work to help Tripp win the newly opened Congressman seat in New York. A man who appears to have fallen into the Hudson River is saved by Tripp, who is hailed as a hero. However, when Vanessa later reviews her video footage, she realizes that the man who nearly drowned was paid off to give Tripp an edge in the last hours of the election. Vanessa confronts Nate about this fact and he is horrified at the though. She admits that she is selling the footage to New York 1, and Nate pleads with her to wait until after the election. She tells him that it is unethical, but he accuses her of only wanting the fame of catching the story. Nate returns to the campaign office to confront his grandfather for setting up the scheme, but he denies any involvement. Worried about the video's affect on the outcome of the election, Nate hires a person to pretend to be the woman buying the footage for New York 1 to keep it out of the media. Vanessa ends up finding out about his betrayal, and the story is revealed on the news anyway. Nate takes matters into his own hands and takes the blame for orchestrating the fake drowning, and Tripp ends up winning the election. After the election, Serena is hired by Tripp to work for his office as Congressman, and the two begin to develop feelings for each other. Nate tries to talk her out of these feelings, as Tripp is a married Congressman and has too much to lose, and volunteers to help her avoid him until he leaves for Washington D.C. While distracting her, he admits to her that he used to love her and tried to tell her, but mistakenly told Jenny instead. As they're about to kiss, Tripp interrupts them, having found out his wife Maureen had set up the Hudson drowning scheme, and seeks out Serena for comfort. He and Serena leave together, and Nate is heartbroken. In "The Treasure of Serena Madre", Nate informs Maureen about Serena and Tripp's feelings for each other, and Tripp decides to leave his wife, encouraging Serena to be with him. While leaving to go away with Tripp, Serena is caught by Nate who tells her how he feels. She once again leaves him heartbroken, choosing Tripp. However, he eventually wins her over in "The Debarted" , after being patient and supportive even despite his feelings for her during her relationship with Tripp. After her car wreck, he stays at her bedside in the hospital after Tripp leaves her in their crashed car. They officially start dating in episode 13 "The Hurt Locket", but deal with multiple problems, from miscommunication regarding the speed of their relationship, distrust over Serena lying about her adventures with Carter Baizen to find her dad, and hiding her mother's illness. Jenny, whose feelings for Nate are renewed when he saves her after being roofied and nearly being sexually assaulted in a bar, attempts to sabotage the couple so she can be with Nate. Jenny’s lying and scheming (with some help from Chuck, who wants his best friend back) causes friction between Nate and Serena; however, when Serena walks in on Jenny trying to kiss him, Nate discovers her deception and kicks her out of his apartment. They later end up reconciling, and in the season finale, Nate wakes up after spending the night listening to Jenny’s problems and being both supportive and understanding, leaving their friendship in good terms. Nate later discovers from Jenny via Gossip Girl that Serena and Dan shared a kiss. He finds it in his heart to forgive her; however, Serena breaks up with him, saying that while she does love him, she "needs a break" from them both. Nate, hurt, ends all connections to Serena, and tells Vanessa (who is currently away in Haiti, doing an internship with CNN) about what happened between her and Dan compromising their relationship, and ends the episode moving on from Serena; Chuck left Nate with his little black book, and Nate spends the summer hooking up with all of them. Season 4 It is revealed that during the summer Nate had numerous one-night stands thanks to "Chuck's little black book". Before he returns to college he meets Juliet Sharp, a Columbia student who helps him realize that he still has feelings for Serena that makes him act reckless. He soon falls for Juliet and they begin a relationship. Their relationship goes smoothly until he begins to suspect that Juliet is hiding something from him. He soon finds out she has a brother in prison, but it takes him a while to realise that she is there to sabotage everything in Serena's life by ruining her relationships with her friends and family and trying to get her kicked out of school. Once he realizes her real motives, they break up for good and she leaves for her hometown in Connecticut. Nate's father is transferred to Riker's Island Prison, where he is assaulted by Juliet's brother as a way to send a message to Juliet about dating Nate. Nate tries to get his mother and father to reconcile to make his father happy, but Nate's mother is more concerned with her social reputation than her marriage, and the two end up getting a divorce. Howard Archibald ends up getting released from prison and stays with Nate and Chuck at the Empire Hotel at first, before moving out later on. He gets a job working for Russell Thorpe, which Nate sees as betrayal to Chuck, but when Howard realizes that he's being used by Russell, he helps Chuck get information about Russell to stop the dismantling of Bass Industries. Later in the season, Dan and Nate both decide they want to win back Serena, and they both decide to each ask her out for a date. Whichever one she chooses is the one she truly wants to be with, and after that they will never fight over her again. However, Jenny, Vanessa and Juliet are ready and waiting and sabotage Nate's relationship with Serena by dressing up like her at the masked ball and making them think that she was playing them both. Juliet drugs her with ether and stages it so it looks like Serena overdosed on drugs and alcohol in a hotel room. Unbeknownst to them, Dan and Nate both vow that they are done with Serena for good, regardless of how she feels about either of them. Near the end of the season, Nate connects with Chuck's love interest, Raina Thorpe, daughter of business mogul and Bart Bass enemy Russell Thorpe, while trying to convince her to get back together with Chuck. Instead, Raina tells Nate that she likes him, and they spend the day smoking a joint, eating ice cream and playing Wii games. Chuck is obviously hurt by this betrayal, but Raina eventually goes back to her hometown of Chicago after learning the truth about her mother's death. Season 5 Nate spends the summer with Chuck traveling the world, ending the trip in Los Angeles where Serena has been working on a film with David O. Russell. Nate meets a "cougar" at a party and sleeps with her, later finding out that she is Diana Payne, who owns the house the party they are in and who works for a newspaper called The New York Spectator. Nate ends up working at The Spectator and later inherits it after William van der Bilt instructs her to give him the editor-in-chief position. Nate later finds out that his grandfather had always planned on Nate running the newspaper, which he resents at first, but he eventually accepts the role. Nate Archibald meets Lola Rhodes, who works at a catering firm to pay for her Juiliard tuition, and after she resists his attempts to ask her out, they finally start to date. Lola has trouble adjusting to the Upper East Side lifestyle, but after time passes, she begins to become the new It Girl. Style and appearance Nate Archibald is described as being muscular with golden blonde hair and sparkly green eyes. In the TV show, Nate has stunning dark blue eyes. He's considered a "golden boy" and is considered by many the most attractive boy of the Upper East Side. His style is very casual and laid back. He wears expensive designer clothes, but doesn't show much care for it. He wears them rumpled, and carelessly except for special ocassions. As the show progresses, Nate matures and learns to care more for how he looks. His favorite color is blue, as seen in his wardrobe. Personality Nate is a very warm and trusting person. He is kind and caring, especially to his closest friends. He showed his honesty when he saved Dan in Season 2, even though it was best friend Chuck who sabotaged him. He is funny and friendly, and it has always been in his nature to look out for people. Nate is also known for having a moral compass compared to all the other core characters in the show. It has always been in Nate's nature to try and please everyone especially in his family, but he later realizes the wrong in trying to make everyone happy while he himself is not. He is also not as interested in all the wealth and elitist ways of the Upper East Side world. He is incredibly athletic and cares for his family deeply. He is what one would consider a "good guy." Relationships (Novel) Family *Captain Archibald (father) *Mrs. Archibald (mother) Romances *Blair Waldorf (childhood crush; ex-girlfriend) *Serena van der Woodsen (childhood crush; ex-girlfriend; lost his virginity to) *Jenny Humphrey (ex-girlfriend) *Georgina Sparks (ex girlfriend) Relationships (Serie TV) Family *Howard Archibald (father) *Anne Archibald (mother) *William van der Bilt (maternal grandfather) *William van der Bilt II (maternal uncle) *Tripp van der Bilt (maternal cousin) *Maureen van der Bilt (maternal cousin; Tripp's wife)}} Romances *Sage Spence (ex-girlfriend) *Lola Rhodes (ex-girlfriend) *Blair Waldorf (ex-girlfriend) *Serena van der Woodsen (ex-girlfriend;lost his virginity to) *Lady Catherine Beaton (sexual, ended) *Vanessa Abrams (ex-girlfriend) *Jordan Steele (kissed) *Bree Buckley (ex-girlfriend) *Jenny Humphrey (kissed, had feelings for her) *Juliet Sharp (ex-girlfriend) *Raina Thorpe (ex-girlfriend) *Ivy Dickens (kissed, non-romantic) *Diana Payne (ex-girlfriend) Friends (TV Series only) *Dan Humphrey (best friend) *Chuck Bass (best friend) *Blair Waldorf *Serena van der Woodsen *Jenny Humphrey Quotes Nate: (to Chuck) I mean, if you want her, then man up and tell her. Otherwise you gotta cut her loose. And you gotta do it for real this time, man, because I want her! - 'Nate '(to Serena): You know it took me a ''long ''time to get over what happened between us that night. Actually, uh, two years ago at the masquerade ball, I tried to tell you I loved you, turns out I told Jenny Humphrey. She was wearing your mask. '''Serena: You...you loved me? Nate: Of course I did. Serena, you're the most beautiful, amazing, alive person I've ever known. Serena: Nate... - Nate: I'm sorry, I didn't tell you I was calling Rufus. Serena: It's ok, my plan was dumb anyway. Nate, I'm really sorry I left the morning after we....you know, I never meant to hurt you. Nate: Oh, I know. Serena: I wish that somehow we could relive that night because this time I know that you love me and you know that I love you. - Nate: Look, Blair, either you forgive me and we move on or we end it. - Nate (to Serena): Don't go! Don't go with Tripp. I know what I did was wrong. And I'm sorry....I just... I did it because....ever since last week, ever since three years ago when you left....please don't get in the car, just stay here with me. Just give me a chance. - Nate (to Chuck): I'm just saying death by scarf...not so intimidating. - Blair: Great, he sent Good Cop Nate: Chuck didn't send me. Blair: Serena. Nate: Look, we're concerned about our best friends. And whatever he did, I'm sure you can find a suitable punishment for him. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. de:Nate Archibald es:Nate Archibald fr:Nate Archibald Category:books Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Character Galleries Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5